1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a user to carry and use a terminal in a simple and easy way.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Moreover, a mobile terminal is accepted as a personal thing for representing user's individuality and the demand for various terminal designs is ongoing to rise.
The recent technical development brings about digital convergence for enabling various kinds of technologies or performances to merge into one. And, the digital convergence enables a mobile terminal to be equipped with a camera module capable of taking pictures.
The camera module normally has a lens for light transmission. And, the lens of the camera module is externally exposed as it is. Moreover, a case of the mobile terminal is provided with a plastic or glass cover (hereinafter called a transparent cover) configured to enable light to be incident on the lens of the camera module. In this case, the plastic or glass cover is provided to oppose an installed position of the camera module.
Thus, if a transparent cover for protecting a lens of a camera module is attached not to the camera module but to a case of a mobile terminal, a prescribed gap lies between the transparent cover and the lens of the camera module. And, some particles can be introduced into the camera module to cause damage to internal parts of the camera module.
Before a camera module is installed at a mobile terminal, it is transferred and installed as an individual part. This, in a camera module manufacturing and installing process, damage may be caused to a lens of the camera module directly exposed to an external environment.
In order for a camera module to be installed to oppose a transparent cover of a mobile terminal, a pad for dust and particle prevention is inserted between the transparent cover and the camera module. If such a separate part as a pad and the like is additionally provided, a manufacturing process gets complicated and a product cost is raised. Moreover, it becomes difficult to accurately install a camera module due to accumulation of numerical value tolerance and the like.